


what the actual fuck, adora?

by dear_universe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, adora is hella awkward, and yeah this sucks thanks for reading, catra curses a fuckton, this was an anon ask i got and i hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_universe/pseuds/dear_universe
Summary: when catra scratches adora's back during the battle of bright moon, adora has a... different reaction than expected.





	what the actual fuck, adora?

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me, i'm sorry, i hate it too.

Catra slammed She-Ra headfirst into the red rock wall, lifting her claws and swiping them in two deep swipes across She-Ra’s back.

She-Ra, seemingly with no control, let out a loud moan.

Catra froze. Wincing, Adora turned around to stare at her, unconsciously falling back into her usual form. 

“What the actual fuck, Adora?” Catra cried, staring in shock at the taller girl. 

Adora’s face was bright red, and her hair was falling out of her ponytail. “I’m sorry, I'm sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“Then why did you?” Catra asked, throwing up her hands and beginning to pace around Adora. “I mean, that was, like, a porn star moan.” 

Adora winced. “I just, I had this, umm… dream about you, and you, well… I just remembered it, and I… I couldn’t stop.”

“Oh my God.” Catra put her head in her hands. “You had a sex dream where I fucking clawed you, and you think that’s normal?” 

“Glimmer said it was normal to have dreams like that,” Adora mumbled, avoiding Catra’s eyes. 

“Of course Glitter would say that. She’s probably had one of those dreams about you,” Catra scoffed. “Wait, you told Glimmer about your sex dream?”

“I really don’t think we need to have this conversation.” Adora’s embarrassment was so strong that she could hardly feel the stinging cuts on her back. “Could we just, I don’t know, go back to fighting or something?” 

“I don’t know,” Catra said, raising an eyebrow. “What if I scratch you and you have a fucking orgasm?”

“It was one time!” Adora yelled.

“It was five minutes ago!” Catra yelled back. “And don’t think I’ve just, like, forgotten that you had a sex dream about me.”

“Again, I would like to say that it was one time!” Adora repeated, glaring at Catra.

“Well, Princess, you’re about to have a second one,” Catra smirked, pouncing on She-Ra just as the princess transformed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, Adora,” Glimmer said. “I noticed you getting rather...cozy, shall we say, with Catra.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Wanna tell us what happened?” Bow asked, grinning at the blonde girl.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Adora grumbled, her face flaming.

“Aww, come on,” Bow pleaded.

“It can’t have been that bad!” Glimmer added. 

Adora laughed incredulously, shaking her head. “Well, let’s just say that some things are better left unsaid.” She walked away, tugging her ponytail back into place. 

Glimmer and Bow stared at one another. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Glimmer asked. 

“Honestly, with your hopeless crush on her, I don’t think you want to know,” Bow said, wrapping an arm around his best friend.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr @catralovesgirls !!!!!! i love talking to y'all and writing she ra prompts for you!!!!!!!!! send me one pls!!!!!! :)


End file.
